


Warm Kiss

by mnkm



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy Tactics Advance
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Shoujo-ai, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2019-03-07 00:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13423011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnkm/pseuds/mnkm
Summary: "Ritz, you can tell me, you know..." she whispered to me. "W-well, yeah... I know." I replied. "But... if I go back to the real world... what's going to happen to all of you?" I finally asked. What would happen to my clan members? What would happen to my friend Vieras? "I'd probably wake up in my room, like nothing happened... but what about you, Shara?"





	Warm Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from FFN.

"White hair…" I whispered as my fingers brushed over my pink hair. "…white hair is special for Vieras, huh?" That was what my partner told me. My hair is originally white in the real world. I didn't like that, because my mother looked very sad every time I dyed it pink to avoid bullying. But that worry is gone now. My partner told me. White hair… was special. Perhaps I'll keep it white when I return to the real world. I'm not sure how Marche is doing with his job, but this magical world… it will end soon, won't it?

"That's right, Ritz." Shara, my partner, nods as she sat beside me. We both looked up at the sky, enjoying he breeze for once. "White hair is considered a blessing among Vieras. Which is why you are special."

I smiled. "So are you." I pointed out to her hair, also naturally white.

For once, Shara chuckled. "Yes. So am I."

We remained silent again. I was getting a bit nervous, because I don't know when this fantasy world will crumble. How long Marche takes to defeat the mastermind behind this world, probably Mewt's supposedly-dead mother as he explained, I cannot tell. But… I've done all that I could, I'm not going to help Marche. I've already let him go.

To be truthful, I still want to stay in this world. But he beat me fair and square.

I need to accept my fate.

Shara looks at my face with concern. "Is something bothering you, Ritz?" she asked me.

My conscious returning to reality, I quickly looked at her. "Huh? Oh, uh, it's nothing… probably nothing." That was a lie. I've been wondering much more about this world now that I could go back anytime soon.

She sighed and hugged me, causing me to blush a bit. Usually I saw Shara as my best friend, but a bit more thinking caused me to become more flushed around her. "Ritz, you can tell me, you know…" she whispered to me as her arms wrapped around my neck, her sitting next to me but leaning towards me.

"W-well, yeah… I know." I replied. She was about to speak up, but I stopped her and leaned towards her as well. "But… if I go back to the real world…" I began. She looked at me. "…what's going to happen to all of you?" The question is here. I finally asked. It was on my mind ever since Marche defeated me in battle. What would happen to my clan members? What would happen to my friend Vieras? What would happen to… _her?_ "I'd probably wake up in my room, like nothing happened… but what about _you_ , Shara?" I asked.

"Me?" she asks back. Rubbing her chin, she smiled. "I'm not part of your world, so… I'm probably going to disappear."

"…what if…" I began. " _What if I don't want you to disappear…?_ "

She stared at me, somewhat surprised. "Ritz?"

"I mean… I don't want anyone here to disappear… they're my precious comrades… especially you, Shara." I hugged her. "You're… you're my favorite in this world, you know… and we'll have to part soon…" _I don't want that_ , I'd like to say. But before that, she hugged me back. "S-Shara?" How odd. I hug her, and when she hugs me I get flustered. Silly me.

Shara chuckled. "You're my favorite too, Ritz." The Viera special to me then looked at my face. "To be honest, Ritz… I think I really like you."

My heart skipped a beat. "L-like? As in… friends, right?" I asked, a bit doubtful.

The Viera then, surprising me greatly, touched her lips against mine.

They were soft like marshmallows.

And sweet.

Somewhat shocked, I only stared at her closed eyes. She parted and laughed softly. "Nope. I think I _love_ you."

"…that…" I began, and I swear, Shara suddenly look worried. "…was my first k-kiss…"

She frowned. "Do you… not like me back?"

"I do, but…" I groaned. " _My first kiss was me getting kissed!?_ " I stared at her with my unreadable expression, before she laughed. I was confused. What was there to laugh about? Suddenly, she grabbed me and put me on top of her waist, causing me to blush as red as my pink hair. "S-S-Shara!?" I asked. She ignored me and hugged me, then pushed both us down to the grassy ground.

"I love you, Ritz. Honest." Shara whispered into my ears.

I blushed again, but this time, I smiled. "I… love you too, Shara," I replied confidently.

We looked into each other's eyes. Without a beat, immediately I locked lips with hers again.

_It was warm._


End file.
